In the Vice-Principal's Office
by HYAdamsFoster
Summary: Smutty fun based on the promos for S01E17, The Kids in the Hall, where Stef visits Lena in her office. Spoilers for that Sneak Peak apply. It's also part of a twitter challenge based on glasses and uniform.


As soon as Stef had walked in, Lena couldn't help but notice how tough Stef looked in her uniform. There was always something so appealing about assertive Stef. Her hair had been up and a hint of a smile was the only thing that broke her professional demeanor. Shortly after her arrival, Lena opened her laptop and Stef had put on her glasses. She'd known Stef long enough to remember how hard the transition had been on her wife. Stef had protested until she finally had to admit the need for glasses. Lena had immediately taken to them.

Today in her current state, the combination of glasses, hair and uniform were a little too much for Lena. She was distracted by Stef's body, her smell. Stef was so meticulously put together, all Lena wanted to do was mess her look up a bit. She wanted that hair out of that tight bun. She needed to undo something in that uniform, a button at her collar, or maybe one of the buttons at the cuff of her sleeve. Stef must have been cold, she rarely chose the long sleeve version of her uniform. Lena closed her laptop, no decisions were going to be made and truth be told, she just wanted to talk to her wife. Her salad sat uneaten and she watched Stef look up at her, wondering why Lena had suddenly closed the computer.

"I've missed you." Lena spoke honestly, reaching for her wife's hand.

Stef sighed, sometimes she wished she wasn't so high strung and consumed with responsibility. She just wanted to take care of everyone and unfortunately, her children were taking up every second of her day. She'd sought out her wife at lunch precisely because they could never talk and they had so much to discuss. She could see her wife needed something from her. Stef reached back to take her glasses off and Lena stopped her, "No don't."

Stef raised her eyebrows, wondering what that was about. Lena shyly commented, "I like you on them." And she caressed her wife's ring finger, lingering on the relatively new piece of jewelry on her left hand. It reminded her of all the commitment between them.

"You do?" Stef could feel the energy coming from her wife and remembered her words not that long ago, _more action than I've gotten from you in a while. _Lena was right. They had been caught up with their kids too much.

"I do. Very much." Lena spoke confidently. And Stef had to admit that she liked this Lena who wore authority so well. Especially in her office. The first fantasy Stef had ever had about Lena involved her office. In work mode, Lena was in control and Stef could not help those early fantasies of Lena taking charge of her.

"I like you in this office," Stef leaned forward to kiss her wife, but unlike most of her recent kisses, this one relayed more than affection. She aimed for her cheek, but did not linger as she swept her kisses down to Lena's neck. Lena immediately responded and offered her neck. Stef who wasted no time in indulging on her wife's warm skin, placing hot open mouthed kisses on Lena's pulse point.

"Stef…" Lena began to pull away, "We can't." Lena looked around her office. "I am at work."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Stef reminded Lena stroking her thigh through her skirt.

Lena smiled at her wife, "We were young then, Stef." But even as she spoke the words, Lena remembered that Principal Sanchez was at a meeting all day and she would be the only person who would assume she could just walk into her office. The secretaries would just call if they needed her. They'd never even know the door was locked.

"Honey, we can be quick." And with that Lena motioned Stef to go lock the door. Stef ran to the door, locked it and discretely pulled down the window cover down. She rushed back before Lena could change her mind. "You know, it was times like this when we'd meet in your office that confused me the most." Lena raised her eyebrow inviting Stef to continue her story. "We'd be talking about Brandon and I would get so distracted by your lips. Half the time, I don't think I heard a word you said."

Lena smiled, remembering how confused she was about the young mom back then. She'd convinced herself that she was imagining their chemistry. "You never told me."

"Yeah one of those times, you were sitting behind your desk and I couldn't see your shoes. I'd noticed you were fond of high heels and I knew you'd be wearing them. I actually found myself wondering what kind of heels you were wearing and I could see them so clearly. Once that image was in my mind, I let my imagination follow from heel to long tan leg and I had to shift in my chair to find a little relief from the thought. I went home so confused. It was the first time I allowed myself to fantasize about you. Technically, it was the first time you got me off, even if I had to do all the work myself." Stef punctuated her words by lifting Lena's skirt and stroking up her thigh.

"Stef, you don't know how ready I am for you. I've been ready for weeks." Lena found it hard to resist now that they were beginning this, the forbidden nature of the act seemed to accelerate both their dormant libidos.

Stef wasn't always aware of the needs of her body, but once she became aware, the feelings overwhelmed her. "I need you too, my love." And Stef captured those lips that had always intrigued her. They'd shared nothing but pecks for weeks. She deepened the kiss, wanting to meaningfully connect with her wife. She slipped her hand into the long dark curls that adorned Lena's face, pulled her tighter to her. Neither had realized how desperately they'd missed this intimacy.

Soon they both realized that Stef still had her glasses on. Stef reached to take them off, but Lena interrupted again, "no let me." She slipped them off Stef, marveling at all the things her wife was; smart, funny, loyal and oh so authoritative. Lena loved nothing more than deconstructing Stef, The Cop. She adored taking this brave, no nonsense officer and turning her into the vulnerable woman that made so few, rare appearances. If they were home, she'd take her time stripping each part of that uniform. Today, she'd have to settle for a few quick adjustments. Her long limber fingers could make quick work of all the buttons on that crispy blue shirt, but she decided on getting straight to business. Still seated across from each other, Lena quickly undid Stef's thick black belt, the grainy leather feel adding to her desire. She could feel Stef's breaths deepen. She lowered the zipper and knew that Stef's underwear would be all business. This uniform was her armor, but Lena had long ago found all the weak spots.

Stef looked down and enjoyed how expertly Lena was unwrapping her. Soon, she felt and saw Lena's fingers slide into her white panties. She tried not to moan or act surprised that Lena found her wet already.

Lena was surprised, "Oh Stef, baby." Stef melted a little when Lena began stroking her clit. Stef's clit rose in response. Lena teased with one finger, slowly stroking the underside from side to side, the way Stef preferred, but without the needed pressure. Stef responded by pushing her hips down, forcing a firmer contact, reminding Lena that they didn't have much time.

Their lips met again and Lena began to tug Stef's pants down, she wouldn't need them too far down but she needed a little more room for what she wanted. Stef's blue slacks pulled slightly down, gave Lena the space to reach down into her. Lena entered Stef and she felt herself grounded once again. Why did they have these periods without this, without each other? "Stef you feel so good, so sweet and so wet."

Stef was finding it hard to talk now, concentrating instead on not groaning out her need. She felt full of Lena and it was filling an emptiness that she hadn't known she was walking around with. She kissed her again, licking inside Lena's mouth, trying hard to maintain contact even though they were still seated on separate chairs. It was quick, she knew it would be, she came hard and fast against Lena's thrusts. Lena was still inside her, caressing her wetly, Stef felt herself collapse on her wife. She was overwhelmed with emotions and she felt Lena kiss her cheeks. She realized she was crying and quickly went to wipe the tears away.

"Stef, baby, no. It's ok. Don't hide. Tell me what's wrong." Lena knew that Stef wouldn't show that vulnerability for long.

"I don't know. Nothing. Everything. I miss you. I miss living." Stef opened up and let her wife see her as the woman she was. Still raw over her father's death, missing their deep connection.

Lena understood. They'd been so distant lately and so much had happened. Lena kissed Stef again, this time not to arouse but to connect. She let her lips linger softly. "I love you."

Stef smiled, "I know." The distance hadn't changed that, it never had and it never would. "I love you too."

"I know." Lena spoke into thin lips.

Then, with a wicked smile, Stef added, "But I'd still like to show you." And in one swoop, Stef went down to the ground, under Lena's desk.

"Stef, what are you…" and then Lena felt her wife's lips on her thigh. Lena turned her chair towards the desk and hiked her own skirt a bit higher and opened her legs wider. Lena was more than ready, open and wet.

Stef didn't waste any time but briefly considered that she'd have to be careful, she didn't want her uniform stained. She'd have a hard time explaining that one. She missed Lena's scent, her taste. She knew Lena couldn't resist silky panties, even at work. She wasn't disappointed to find that Lena had worn red lacy panties on this particular day. She quickly pulled them down and stuffed them in her pocket. Separating Lena's thighs with her hands, she quickly bent in and attached her mouth to her love's clit, licking all around. Lena was so sensitive, with Lena she couldn't focus on one spot. She swept her tongue up from Lena's core and was amazed at the amount of wetness her tongue collected. "You're so delicious," Stef moaned into Lena's pussy. It wasn't a time for savoring and she quickly began licking her pouting inner lips, engorged with Lena's pleasure. Her hardening clit beckoned again and this time Stef circled it slowly, then flicked it quickly, changing fast before Lena could be overwhelmed with sensations. Stef could feel the tension building in Lena, whose thighs trembling beneath her hands. Stef went back and carefully kissed Lena's slick clit and slowly caressed the tip with her tongue. That's when Lena came suddenly and powerfully, her legs trapping Stef in a tight grip. She eased Lena away, caressing her thighs, bringing her down from her high.

Stef climbed back up to her chair and watched as Lena leaned over and carefully zipped her uniform back in place, lingering on the belt. Lena placed Stef's glasses back on her face and kissed her tenderly. Returning to administrator mode, Lena got up from her chair, carefully checking to see if her outfit was still in place and went to unlock the door. She couldn't believe how naughty they'd been.

"Lena, I am not sure this was the wisest idea. We don't need you in danger of losing your job as well." Stef sobered after the lusty fog lifted from her brain.

Lena laughed, "Well, we got away with it." Then she considered, "I am not sure we would again, we can't let this happen again."

Stef pondered this and realized they needed to do something, needed to make sure they weren't this desperate any more.

"Let's burn that bed." They both spoke at once, then burst into laughter.

The End

Thanks to my beta, lifesizehysteria, any mistakes are still my own.


End file.
